Chasing the Mysteries!
by Azure Skylark
Summary: Welcome to my second phase of stories! The summary is already in the first chapter, so proceed to check that out if you want to then! Okay then, see you all later! Featuring Kamen Rider Chaser, but not Chase! :(
1. Mystery of the Undead! Rise of Chaser!

Hey there, everyone, and welcome to a new story I decided to create after sitting down in a boring talk and thinking about new stuff to write. The idea came about a week ago before that when I sat down on my bed and thought about things.

Even the talk I listen to right now, as I start writing, about the conflict in Palestine, makes me really feel bad for them. Support them, seriously. They're suffering over there, in a war zone.

Welcome to reality, folks. Anyways, let us continue with the story, shall we? Name of my new story: Chasing the Mysteries. Main hero: Kamen Rider Chaser. Next, the summary of this story:

"Two weeks ago, I was killed by people I was unfamiliar with, by being pushed off a cliff known to many as the Cliff of Death. I, however, lived and was saved by a man with intents unknown.

Now, I have returned and I head to a school to find a source of education and to find out the identities of the people who killed me and left me for dead. On the way, I will fight as Kamen Rider Chaser to destroy the race of creatures that want my blood for their own gain.

Will I make it out alive, and will justice prevail in this battle between truth and lie?"

There it is, a mystery film, or rather, a story of elements of the supernatural. Ready? Let's go and find the answers we need!

 **STORY START! CHAPTER 1: MYSTERIES OF THE UNDEAD! RISE OF THE CHASER!**

 _*Date of entry: 18th of February, 2016_

Today was the day I had been waiting for. It was finally time to take a break from everything because today was literally my break from school at home. I was waiting for today because I decided to take a look at the new neighborhood I moved to.

There was a cliff near the area, known to most as the Cliff of Death, and I was tempted to take a look because of the fact that it interested me a lot because of its location. As I got permission from my mother, I headed off to the cliff with my bicycle.

Before fully making the trip there, I stopped by another house, and I knocked on the door, as a girl my age opened the door and greeted me. I entered her house, as I talked with her about a few things regarding her education.

She got enrolled into a gifted school, which made me really jealous about her education. I poked her a little about it, and she replied by jabbing and tickling me really hard, until I was rolling on the floor, laughing.

I had barely known her for over a month, for she helped me move in and familiarize myself with the neighborhood. I then fist bumped her before she helped me up onto my feet, and I wished her luck in her studies, before heading on my bike to the cliff.

 _ ***now, when I reach this part, the talk about Palestine is about to end; don't mind this***_

As I reached the cliff and got off my bicycle, I decided to check out the cliff, and as I looked down, I felt scared a little, and I decided not to involve myself any further with the cliff. As I was about to turn around and cycle back home, I was suddenly pushed from the back.

I then almost fell off from the cliff, as I struggled to hold on to the rocks of the cliff. All of a sudden, I saw people on the land above me, and they looked at me with red eyes, and they kicked the hand I used to grab onto the rocks.

I then widened my eyes, as I accidentally let go, and I fell down into the ocean below me, to the death I never expected. I screamed for help as I fell into the water. But nobody came to help me, and my death was silenced by the winds of the cliff and the gushing water.

 _*Date of entry: 19th of February, 2016_

I found myself in a room, somehow alive and breathing fine. I looked around me, and I realized I was lying down on a bed. I got up from the bed and turned on the light, before seeing a note on the table. Well, it wasn't a note, but a really long message. Messages regarding my future, and where I should go from then:

"Hello, if you are reading this. You might be wondering as to why you're here, young man. You might have known that you fell from the cliff, but here you are. I saved your life, but you don't need to thank me. For what I've done, I've given you a complete surgery to hide your original identity from others, especially those that want to kill you. I've also made a new identity for you to make sure you don't get hunted down.

 _ ***day 2 of typing, don't mind this***_

I know this will be weird to you, but I'm sure you've heard of the concept of Kamen Riders, have you? Whether you have or haven't, I have prepared something special for you. I know you do, so I prepared you an actual working Mach Driver Honoh and a Chaser Signal Bike. Not the toy versions, but ones that'll temporary disguise your identity as Kamen Rider Chaser.

Now, the next thing you need to do is prepare some equipment for the road ahead. Your next phase of your journey starts at a young college somewhere in the country. Provided are a map with directions to the area, and a registration guide.

I've also provided you with a lump of money, roughly around ten thousand dollars, for your supplies here and now. Well then, goodbye for now. For your information, I managed to save your phone too. It is with the other things too.

See you on the other side. From: Z. To: You."

I read the full letter, and I realize that I was saved by this man, Z, according to the name he gave me and was given a new start to a new life. I got out of the room I was in. I then saw the stuff that Z had actually promised, the map, the registration guide, the lump of ten thousand dollars, and my phone, model iPhone 6S.

Also included with the goodies was an actual Mach Driver Honoh and an actual Chaser Signal Bike. I squealed a little, but I gained my composure. I then left the house and saw a bicycle, and considering that I still did not have a license whatsoever, it seemed fit for me to use it. I then rode it, and opened the map and followed the directions.

-two hours later-

Well, that was a lot of cycling. Probably because it led me to tons of shortcuts, and the least chance of death whatsoever. I then arrived at a shopping complex I wasn't really familiar with.

After a hell lot of buying, I then realized that I may have misjudged a little, and I was lucky that the college I needed to go to was right beside the shopping complex I went to.

I sighed in relief and I brought everything in two normal suitcases, and at six in the evening, I arrived at the college and followed the registration guide to go to the office and register, even though it was right in the middle of February.

The administration somehow lets me into the college and gave me my room keys, since they realized that there was still a spare area for my place, and I thanked them by nodding, and once I left, I grabbed my suitcases and looked for my room.

Once I arrived in front of my room, I realized that the door was open, and I slowly opened the door, to see a girl sitting on her bed looking at her laptop obsessively. I cringed a little, and she noticed my presence.

She then turned around to face me, and I was a little shocked by the appearance of the girl who I had a feeling I was familiar with. I knew her, this very girl. The last person I ever met before the moment I died. Was this the school she had been talking about?

She then greeted me with a very polite greeting, "Hello, there! Nice to meet you there! My name is Aya Elisabeth Kimi, and judging by the suitcases in your possession, I take it that you're going to be my new roommate?"

I then nodded a little, and I replied, "Nice to meet you too. It is nice to be your roommate, and I hope that we'll be the best of roommates!" I then smiled, to which she smiled, and she turned back to her laptop, and I entered the room slowly, with suitcases being dragged across the room.

I didn't want to introduce my name to her, as to not provide her confusion on my identity, considering that everyone thought I was dead right now. I then considered to spend a full hour sorting out my stuff, and I took out the two items, the Mach Driver Honoh, and the Chaser Signal Bike, and I placed them specifically at the bookshelf area.

Aya then asked me a question, "Do you think you know what is going on here?" I then raised an eye, and I walked over to her and looked at the thing she was reading. She was reading an article, about a debate on the death of a kid who fell off a cliff.

I then decided to sit down for a minute, and read the article, and I also watched a video that came with the article. I quickly realized that the boy in question was me, and people were debating on whether my death was by force, or by suicide.

I gasped in shock, and I told Aya that I didn't know what to say, and I continued to sort out my belongings, article and video fresh in my mind. I then sighed, as I now knew that just a day after my 'death', people were debating over the reasons. After finishing up my cleaning session, I decided to open up my laptop, and I decided to read the daily newspaper I was commonly used to reading. Then, I saw that one article that made me weak; my parents committed suicide. I then fainted for a minute, before realizing that Aya was worried for me as I woke up.

She then saw the article that I was viewing, and she asked on why I was fainting at an article that involved with the kid who died a day ago. Then, she realized something, and she asked me, "Is there by chance, that you are involved with the kid who died a day ago?"

I then saw through her eyes, and I was forced to reply, "Yes. Yes, I am." She then looked at me with shocked eyes, and she asked me, "You know him?! He was my best friend! The last time I met him was only minutes before his presumed time of death." I then sighed, as I tried to hold back the truth from Aya about who I was.

Now with no choice, I then was forced to reveal to her, "I saw him at his presumed time of death." She then strangled me, with teary eyes, before exclaiming, "How were you there?! Why didn't you save him?!" With nothing else to say and no other possible choice, I slowly replied to her in my calmest tone possible,

"I saw him. However, I couldn't save him. I couldn't save myself. I am him, your friend that 'died' a day ago, with supposedly no chance of living whatsoever. I am the boy whose 'death' sparked uproar and intense debate. I am that person."

She looked at me as if I were telling the truth (which I did), and she looked at me, and asked me, "Then why don't you look like him? Why are you alive and here?!" I then made her calm down for a minute, and then I began to tell her my story.

 _ ***day 3 of writing, don't mind me***_

Once I had finished telling her my entire story of what had actually happened, I asked her to promise me and make sure she did not tell anybody about it. To make sure, I then threatened to do the impossible if she did, to which she immediately went silent.

As she sat back on her bed, I then decided to continue browsing my laptop, and I researched a little about Kamen Rider Chaser, considering that I now had the powers of Kamen Rider Chaser, and I wanted to make sure I didn't die in my first trial as Kamen Rider Chaser.

After rewatching the first episode of Kamen Rider Drive to make sure I didn't mess up and fully forget about Drive in the first place, I then suddenly felt like my body began to slow down. Even Aya felt the same thing, and as I struggled in the slowdown, I managed to grab my hands on the Driver and Signal Bike.

Then, my body went back to normal, and I grabbed Aya's hand, another hand still holding the two items, and her body also became able to cope with the slowdown like normal. We decided to run and find the source of the slowdown, and Aya luckily knew on how I got this in the first place after I told her.

Once we arrived at the source of the slowdown, I saw a Roidmude I was familiar with after watching Drive's first episode. I then told Aya to stand back a little bit, and I grabbed the Mach Driver, and I placed it on my waist, letting it form the belt around my waist.

I then grabbed the Chaser Signal Bike, and I pulled up the slot, before inserting the Signal Bike into the slot, letting the Driver scream, "SIGNAL BIKE!" I then inserted the slot into the Driver, and it screamed, "RIDER! CHASER!" Purple wheels started forming around me, and the armor formed around me as I screamed, "Henshin!" The tune started playing, and I transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser. I smiled behind my mask, and I screamed, "Ore wa, KAMEN RIDER CHASER! Saa, showtaimu da! (I am, KAMEN RIDER CHASER! Now, it's showtime!)"

I then screamed, "SHINGO-AX!" Then, all of a sudden, a giant purple ax started coming towards me, and I grabbed it and charged towards the Roidmude. I then tried to hack and slash at the Roidmude as much as possible, and luckily, most of the hits began to attack the Roidmude.

I also was able to defend myself from the attacks of the Roidmude, and I continue slashing at the Roidmude again and again. After jumping back, I then grabbed the Chaser Signal Bike, and I inserted it into the slot prepared on the Shingou-Ax, and the Shingou-Ax screamed, "(Finale! Wait a minute!)"

I then slashed at the Roidmude as much as I could, and then my axe screamed, "(You may go now!)" Train tracks formed on the Roidmude's body, and I proceeded to slash him as hard as I could on the train tracks, and the Roidmude let out a cry, before it exploded.

The core of the Roidmude then tried to escape for a minute, but it exploded. I then smiled, and I de-transformed back into my civilian form, before Aya caught up to me. I gave another smile, this time, directed at her, and she asked me, "Looks like you could need a little help there. Can I be your sidekick?"

I only gave one reply; SURE!

 **STORY END! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! CHAPTER 2: FIRST ADVENTURES INTO NEW DREAMS!**

Well, that's that, and this chapter is over, after three full days of writing, well not really full days. It took me quite a while though to crank out these ideas, and I'm unsure of how many words this story will have.

Anyways, now this is done, I'm going to write the next one. See ya later, pal. Other than that, play Undertale if you haven't.

Zoey Zeffrey: ENDED CHAPTER 1 (09:47 / 22/02/2016)  
Zoey Zeffrey: PUBLISHED CHAPTER 1 (~22:30 / 24/02/2016


	2. Chasing Mysteries! Birth to New Dreams!

Hey there, guys, I know that it's been a few weeks since the first chapter of Chasing the Mysteries was released, but I had issues to deal with between that time, such as the examinations and all. Its roughly the second and final week of the first examinations of the year, but I'm trying to get the content out, I promise!

I did try to start writing this chapter a week or two ago, but I couldn't really focus on the story, since there was a presentation going on at the time, but now is finally the time for me to start writing! Well then, other than the fact that I'm completely worn out from examinations, I hope you enjoy! Summary:

 _"Well then, now that my gear has revved up ever so slightly,it's time for me to start beginning my school year here, and to research on my murder case and its murderer. However, there are obstacles that stand in my way._

 _The new school bully team that has recently come up on the block is starting to halt me from reaching full progress, and I've got to do something about it. Meanwhile, there's this friend of Aya's who she has never told about._

 _She seems like a valuable ally I'd like to keep, and it seems that she looks rather strong. Will it happen, or will she join the villains? Also, it has been found that there are now 107 Roidmudes remaining._

 _Will my problems end, or will it just become worse?"_

Oh boy, this is getting intense. Not even his first week at school and he's on the verge of getting pwned. Well then, let's go!

 _ **=ENTER! CHASING THE MYSTERIES! BIRTH TO NEW DREAMS!=**_

 _*day two of typing, don't mind this*_

After that short incident involving the Roidmude, I slowly walked back to my room, with Aya accompanying me, beginning to ask me a few questions, mostly regarding my plans for the future.

I replied that I wanted to begin the excavation and mystery on my 'murder', and the killer all behind it. She looked at me with wide eyes, acting as if I were crazy, but I told her to remain calm and stop thinking weird.

She blushed red for a minute before running off, flustered. Goddamnit, please don't tell me she has a crush on me already? Uh, I sighed as I arrived back at my room, only to see Aya sitting at the corner of her bed, face covered with her pillow.

I chuckled a little, as I took a seat at my study table and continue to browse the laptop that had been left on since I left the room to deal with the Roidmude. I then browsed through the internet, searching for articles related to my death.

After finishing up, I then heard a knock on the door, which Aya slowly let the person in, and the person that entered the room was rather cute, to say. She was a girl that looked like she was in the age range similar to mine.

As she saw me, she asked Aya, who was still covering her face with the pillow, "Why? You still flustered with that new boyfriend of yours?" Which in turn, caused her to dig her face deeper into the pillow. Oh boy, now I assume she told her that.

She then shook my hand, and greeted me, "I take it that you're that new boyfriend Aya was talking about? Just kidding, my name's Aozora, nice to meet you!" I smiled a little, and I told her my name, as she got around to looking at my laptop.

She saw the articles that I was reading, and she asked me, "I take it that you know this kid?" I then replied, in my calmest tone, "I don't really know this kid, but I just heard recently about the news about this guy's death."

She replied, "I see." Welp, I lied to her in order to prevent confusion, but hopefully she won't know long enough for me to uncover my master plan, which I ain't tellin' ya about. For now though, she sat on Aya's bed and tried to calm her down.

I slightly chuckled again, and began piecing together the articles that I've found. It seemed to me that half of the articles pinned down my murder or death as self-suicide, but the other half considered my death an attempted murder.

I then listed down the reasons that came from the articles, and I began to see some progress starting to form, and I decided to save the document on my laptop, for further usage.

I then saw Aozora leaving out of the room, before she mentioned to me, "Make sure you take care of that girlfriend of yours~". I sighed, before I walked over to her and patted her on the back.

I told her, "It's okay. Its not like I'm going to do anything to you, seriously. Just calm down and know that everything is alright. Even if anyone threatens you, I'll be here, I promise." She then looked at me with widened eyes, before calming down.

 _*day three of typing, literally*_

I then walked back to my laptop, as I realized that it was already night. Well, how in the world does the time go that hellish speed of fastness? I sighed as I got onto bed, hoping that Aya would just stay on her bed, to avoid any misinterpretations.

Then, the room just went cold, and I realized that Aya didn't have any blanket on her. Oh wow, did the world mean to prank me again? I just survived death, and now this happens?!

I sighed again, this time even harder. I then saw her walk over to my bed, and she asked me on whether she could lie down in the same bed as me, and I had to reply, "Fine, only until the room becomes warm again."

The next morning, I woke up at roughly four in the morning, and I wiped my eyes clean to see Aya sleeping by my side, even though the room had been long since warm. I slowly got off the bed, making sure not to wake her up, before switching on my laptop and reading some more articles.

When the clock struck six in the morning, I tried to wake Aya up, but it was of no use, considering that she was a damned heavy sleeper. I then thought of the weirdest idea ever, and I walked over to her and slowly whispered into her ear, "Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine~!"

 _*erggh, I hate myself for what I'm doing*_

She refused to wake up some more, and with a stern voice, I whispered into her ear, "If you don't wake up, I'm going to make sure you'll have the B~E~S~T~ time of your life~!" She then got up with energy so sudden that I had to resist the urge to laugh.

She looked at me as if I was crazy, and I mentioned to her, "Its seven in the morning! Go shower quickly, 'cause school's starting soon!" With a sudden realization, she ran to the bathroom, bringing her toiletries, new change of clothes and towel.

I chuckled a little, before dressing up to get ready for school, before realizing that Aya and I were going to be of the same class. I smiled a little, before leaving the room, turning off the lights, and heading for the cafeteria.

Once I had arrived, I saw Aozora sitting at a table by herself, before I proceeded to grab my food and sit at the same table as her. She then noticed me, and I said hi to her, before asking what class she was of.

She then told me, "Wait, you don't know? You're in the same class as Aya and I!" I looked at her, shocked that I was somehow in the same class at these two pretty faces, (no!) classmates. I smiled a little, before eating up my food.

 _*fourth typing day, its really starting to drag me*_

After finishing up, I followed Aozora as we walked to the assembly hall, with Aya catching up seconds after we started moving. We talked a little bit regarding the outline for the course this year, and we were at the assembly hall in no time.

 _*consider this a comeback after a few days of not writing*_

As I lined up with the rest of the class, whom I was still unfamiliar with, the MC of the assembly, started the announcements, with, "So, I heard today that there was a new student who just enrolled. New student, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Well, that escalated quickly. I'm not supposed to be the most attentive character, and they've called me. Brilliant. I then got out of line, and I walked to the front of the hall, eyes starting to linger on my appearance.

I then stood on the stage, as I held the microphone on hand and I greeted the others, "Hi and nice to meet you. It is a wonderful pleasure to be your new friend. Not to brag or anything, but if anybody needs help, I could."

I then bowed a little, before I went off the stage and back in line. Aozora and Aya then silently asked me in synchronization, "Why didn't you tell them your name?!"

I then replied, "They're going to find out my name sooner or later anyways." (True fact: I am not going to reveal the male protagonist's name until halfway into the story.) After the assembly was over, I walked to my classroom, ready for class.

Well, the day was rather eventful, because of my new presence in the classroom. I introduced myself to the class, telling my name to them, and as I sat down back at my seat, mathematics class was going to start.

Then, I found everybody asking me for help, mostly because the topic we were learning, induction, was a rather new topic for most of us, and I was somehow the only one who was ace-ing the subject really well.

Other than that, I guess there is nothing much to say, actually, about this day. Until lunch break came. I was on my way back to my room, Aya trailing behind me, as I entered the room to utter silence.

As I placed my things down onto the bed, I then felt the Slowdown occur once again, similar to yesterday. Damnit, does this force me to use the Driver again? Well, whatever.

I then grabbed both the Mach Driver Honoh and the Chaser Signal Bike, equipping them onto my waist. Then, I grabbed Aya's hand, and I told her to hold the Signal Bike, as we searched for the source once again.

Once again, we found another Roidmude at the SAME place we fought the last Roidmude at a day ago. I then grabbed the Chaser Signal Bike and I inserted it into the slot in the belt, and I transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser once again.

Then, I realized that the intended target of this Roidmude was Aozora herself, and I saw Aozora screaming for help, as I raced into gear to save her. As I grabbed her from the Roidmude's grasp, she looked at me with widened eyes.

I then placed her down, as I called for the Shingou-Ax, and I began to hack and slash at the Roidmude, and he was easily overpowered by my powers very easily.

I then inserted the Chaser Signal Bike into the slot on the Shingou-Ax, and it gave me the command to wait. I then waited, as I retaliated with kicks and punches.

As the light on the axe blared green, I grabbed the axe, and I screamed, "Finisher!" as I slashed the Roidmude, which caused him to explode and his core to shatter.

As I was just about to de-transform into my civilian state, both Aya and Aozora caught up to me at the same time. Aozora then looked at Aya in confusion, asking, "You know this guy?" I then slowly replied to Aozora,

"I know her. Trust me." I then de-transform back into my civilian form, and Aozora looked at me in shock, as I explained to her, "Long story. I'll tell you about it later."

As we were about to go back to my room, we were suddenly attacked by a man with what seemed to be a weapon I was familiar with. It can't be! How does he have the Lupin Gunner?! I then transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser once again, as I began to fight him.

This wasn't going to end well, was it?

 _ **=END CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER: BIRTH OF THE GOLDEN BREAKER!=**_

Well, now that this chapter has ended, I want to set a few things straight. For one thing, I was not originally going to insert Kamen Rider Lupin into the story, but my mind likes to change often.

Another thing, is that I've got constructive criticism on a previous story of mine regarding my characters being either OP or Mary Stu-ish. Sonicfanx1, if I'm not mistaken, I'm not hating on you for this.

I just like to create overpowered characters, but what I planned for stories are different than the norm. The character would eventually have to be dealing with extremities beyond imagination, so that's one thing.

Another thing, my old stories haven't been finished and have been left abandoned. If you think you want those stories to come back, let me know. You can either bring it up in the reviews, or private message me about it.

Just one more thing, I have a new story in the planning, specifically the topic being Undertale. Of anyone would wonder later, this story will take place in an alternate universe where Chara's and Frisk's roles are swapped.

The specific route being targeted here is the True Pacifist Route, mostly because undergoing Genocide is just too cruel and messed up.

Anyways, I guess that this chapter has ended for now. Wait for the third chapter to come out! I'll try to get the story out as soon as possible, maybe in a week's time, hopefully.

That's it for now! I will see you next time!

 _ **STORY END!**_


End file.
